Ellaria Nightwood
Overview Ellaria Nightwood is a Lv1 Human Sorceress. She has a physical description, 1-2 sentences please (Elaborate more later). She has a backstory, 1-3 key points please. She is currently traveling with some fellow adventurers near Phandulin, on the Sword Coast. Physical Description Full physical description here. Keep it to a paragraph though, its not going to be the most important part of the character. Stats HP: 1/10 (Cur/Max), AC: 13, Proficiency Bonus: +2, Inspiration: 1. Strength: x (+x) (No Bonus) Dexterity: x (+x) (No Bonus) Constitution: x (+x) (No Bonus) Intelligence: x (+x) (No Bonus) Wisdom: x (+x) (No Bonus) Charisma: x (+x) (No Bonus) Proficiency Armor: - Weapon: '- '''Tools: '- '''Skills: - Spells As a Sorcerer, the powers of creation flow through Ellaria and can be called forth at will by her. As these spells powers are derived from Ellaria's ability to project her will onto the world, Charisma is her spellcasting ability. The DC for any spell requiring it is equal to 8 + proficiency + Charisma mod (8 + 2 + 3 = 13) and her spell mod is equal to proficiency + Charisma mod (+5). The following are spells Ellaria is capable of casting. Sorcerer Spells Cantrips Acid Splash: Desc Light: Desc Mending: Desc Fire Bolt: Desc Ray of Frost: Desc Level 1 Spells Mage Armor: Desc Witch's Bolt: Desc False Life: Desc Level 2 Spells Detect Thoughts: Desc Abilities and Feats Racial Abilities / Feats Human Ambition: '''As with all humans, Ellaria is driven by an innate force to be more than just average. Pushing beyond natural limitations she has gained a +1 to all Stat Scores. Sorcerer Abilities / Feats '''Font of Magic: TBD Metamagic - ''Careful Spell: TBD '''Metamagic - ''? Spell: TBD Sorcerous Origin Abilities / Feats (Subclass) Ellaria's magical powers originate from her innate connection with the forces of creation and being. Magic flows through her but this flow, like a river, is wild and at times uncontrollable. This is her Wild Magic origin. '''Wild Magic Surge: '''TBD '''Tides of Chaos: TBD Backstory As a young girl Ellaria Nightwood was encouraged to study as both her mother and father were both traveling scholars. When she was seven her mother came down with a terrible illness and within a year she passed away. Grief stricken, Ellaria's Father (haven't thought of a name) left with her to the furthest eleven camp they could find. They lived among the elves. Studying their ways but mostly observing. Ellaria became friends with many of the eleven children and became quite close to one family in particular. A young elf woman, her husband and daughter all treated Ellaria like family and for her 18th birthday the gave her a simple necklace with a two small blue jewels at its base. Ellaria treasured the gift and wore it constantly. As they did 8 out of the 12 months of the year, Ellaria and her father moved through several camps and villages (some eleven some dwarf some human.) to study and learn. When she was 21, they had just finished their evening reading on the road to another camp when bandits attacked. Skilled enough with a blade to fend for herself she killed 2 of the men. But in the robbery her father was stabbed and fell. Dying. Overcome with shock, pain, and a need for revenge. The necklace she had been given now glowed and feasted on the flesh around her neck until it was permanently attached to her skin.The power rushed within her and without hesitation she killed the remaining three bandits. Blood splattered the small camp.The next morning she awoke to the gruesome scene, and horror stricken she fled with her fathers remains back to the eleven family she loved so dearly, needing answers. Later when she relayed what had happened the family were horrified by her tale and soon word got around that she perhaps was invaded by a demon spirit. She stayed with he elves for a few months. Now knowing she had some magic began to practice with who ever would let her. But the fear grew of her in the community and Believing the tale to be true,She left the elves hesitantly. She heard tell of magic advisors through out the land and vowed to seek them out to get answers to her tale or learn from them so she would not lose control again. History The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Ellaria was hired by the Dwarf Gundren Rockseeker while in Neverwinter to provide escort of a wagon of assorted equipment to Bartrend's Provisions, a small trading shop in the town of Phandulin on the Sword Coast. Along with her fellow hires, Ravaaga Laughshield, Yamcha and Stump, she escorted Gundren's Wagon along the Triboar Trail where they we're ambushed by a group of Goblins. While staying back to protect the wagon during the fight, Ellaria was hit by a Goblin's Arrow, knocking her unconscious and bleeding out. Thanks to the actions of Ravaaga, she survived the fight without any major wounds. Having successfully delivered the wagon to Phandalin, Ellaria and company stayed the night at the local Inn where they met with Wobbly Killa, an acquaintance of Yamcha's who had been briefly residing in town. Bothered by the mysterious disappearance of her patron Gundren and more than a little interested by his "Big Deal", she set out with Ravaaga to find out more information about his whereabouts and dealings. Together they spoke to the Townmaster, Harbin Wester, who offered them 100gp to take care of an encampment of Orcs to the east of town. Upon returning to the Inn and meeting back up with Yamcha and Wobbly, they exchange information found in the town and agree to work together to find some stolen property for a local trader. After leaving the Inn, Ellaria and company were accosted by a group of men in red capes. Having been overpowered by the ruffians. Ellaria and her associates where marched out of town having had some of their equipment stolen from them. Outside of town, the party set up camp for the night after having been defeated by The Red Brands. As it seemed to be an uneventful night, Ellaria took to reading a book while on her watch. Day broke and as Ellaria was just putting down her book she was startled to suddenly be face to face with a slightly short Human woman who introduced herself as "The Champion of Justice!" Neesa Lanstrider. Ellaria, fearing conflict, especially upon the arrival of Christoph Narle moments later, calls out to the rest of the party to alert them to the intruders. After a quick conversation, Ellaria convinced Neesa and Christoph to help mete out justice (or vengeance) against the Red Brand back in town. Soon after, the party is embroiled once more in combat with the Red Brands and Ellaria burns the face of one with her acid splash. The party was victorious and at Ellaria's insistence they (now parted from Neesa and Christoph) interrogate the captives, one of whom can no longer speak after the acid scalding. Armed with new information about the Red Brands, Ellaria and company head back into town and towards the Shrine of Luck in search of Christoph and Neesa. Reunited, Ellaria speaks to Christoph, who was previously talking to Sister Garaele when they arrived, about the new information they uncovered. Ellaria and Ravaaga together investigate the new leads, primarily "Glasstaff" and the "Black Spider" by asking Christoph, Sister Garaele and Daran Edermath all they know about them. Unable to impart any particularly useful knowledge, only Daran can corroborate the location of the Red Brands hideout under Tresendar Manor in the east of the town. However, after speaking to the residents of the town, Ellaria is entrusted with two new quests: to find the location of a spell book for Sister Garaele and to investigate the troubling happenings at Old Owl Well for Daran. Ellaria, along with the party, heads out to seek the Banshee Agatha as part of Sister Garaele's request. Heading east along the Triboar Trail, the party rests the night in a field to one side of the road. While sleeping, Ellaria is awoken by Yamcha's loud warning call as a trio of Goblins attack the camp. Yamcha is knocked out immediately but his warning gave Ellaria enough time to stand up and ready for battle. However, the light and sound caused by her casting of the Mage Armor spell gave away her position in the darkness and the Goblins descended on her hard, KO'ing her. Using the healers kit carried by Ellaria Ravaaga is able to revive her without difficulty after the Goblins are defeated. The following day the party resumes its trek to visit Agatha without incident. Ellaria manages to convince Agatha to appear to them and reveal the location of Bowgentle's tome, which Sister Garaele seeks. After which, the party heads for Old Owl Well to investigate the disturbances mentioned by Daran. The party reach the ruins after a few hours and the fowl smell of rotting flesh fills the air. The occupant of the encampment is alerted to their arrival when Yamcha moves to take a look in his tent. Though hostile at first, the man does not attack the party but instead asks them to assist him in exchange for information they may seek. Ellaria is able to recognize the tattoos on the man's face as marks of necromancy and the man's red robes indicate he is from Thay. He asks them to take care of the Orcs at Wyvern Tor as her fears they will raid his encampment soon after they scouted him not long ago. He also ask the group to find out the name of the wizard who long ago built the tower at Old Owl Well after which he yells at them to be gone. The party return to Agatha's lair but she will not reappear for them. During a conversation about how to entice the Banshee to reappear, Ellaria learns of Wobbly and Yamcha's theft at the Shrine of Luck. Having done all they can in the area, the party return to Phandalin. Once they arrive back in the town they find the Stonehill Inn to have been set ablaze in a Red Brand reprisal for the attack on their patrol a few days previous. However, thanks to Neesa and Christoph who were still in town at the time of the attack and were inside the inn, no villagers were harmed and the Red Brands lost 11 men along with a "Wolf man creature" (which the party later hears from Daran was a Bugbear) in the attack. This has driven them to hold up in their hideout until they can recuperate and get back to suppressing the town. To the party's delight, they hear that Neesa and Christoph are still in town. Category:PCs Category:Bid Category:Dead PC Category:Harper Members Category:Dead Harpers